


Primal Instinct

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Joan's notorious control is finally broken. The beast is set free and Vera unfortunately(fortunately) just happens to be in the way.





	Primal Instinct

How dare they? How dare those animals put their grubby little hands on her person. Joan paces the office, a regal Siberian tigress confined to an iron cage impatiently awaiting the day it will be able to taste fresh meat again. It was merely thirty minutes ago when in a routine check of the showers, four women surrounded her. Their faces twisted in faux bravado, bodies jumpy, hands trembling tightly around soap-filled socks. They screamed uncertainty. Weakness.

 

_Head tilted slightly to the right Joan's nostrils flare, scenting their fear immediately; strong, tart and bitter on her tongue. Pathetic._

 

_The one behind her takes the first leap of faith at her back, wrapping twiggy arms around her neck. Joan merely shrugs her with the ease of someone shucking off a sweater at the end of the day. She spins grabbing the offender by the collar, yanking her forward and slamming her into the others tumbling them like pins. They help their fallen before swarming upon Joan._

 

_It’s a foolish move._

 

_A miscalculation they soon pay dearly for. One by one, bodies meet tile and walls with resounding thuds. Blood paints calloused knuckles. Hollow bones snap with ease beneath three inch heels. Joan eviscerates them all._

 

She snarls at the fresh memory, her muscles, tense and honed for a fight, vibrate just beneath the surface ready for anything. Battle lust clouded everything rational, leaving behind only the simplest part of the brain.

 

A whoosh followed by a sharp metallic click brought her to a stop.

 

“What are you doing here? I told you to do inspections.” Joan states matter of factly, turning with surprising fluidly to meet the intruder head on. Her blood ablaze with primal urges is surging through her veins, heating body and soul like the flames of hell, her heart pounds pumping the river of Styx onward to meet Charon’s boat.

 

“I heard what happened in the showers and just wanted to see if you were alright.” Her voice subdued; tone soft, sweet and concerned.

 

“Well as you can see," Joan waves jerky hands over her body. "I’m perfectly fine, now leave.” 

  
Is demanded. Pleaded.  
  
  
Every sense finely tuned and overwhelmed, Joan finds herself tittering on the edge. Reluctant eyelids close tightly allowing the Governor to do a breathing exercise learned younger than she’d care to admit.

 

In…

 

Out…

 

In…

 

Out...

 

_It does not help._

 

Joan reopens them, revealing hungry coals which alight and smolder when they drink in the person in front of them. In her absence, Vera has advanced and is now a mere couple steps away. She’s close. _Too close._

 

“You’re injured.” Vera breaths, staring just beneath Joan’s left breast.

 

Bemused Joan glances downward, scarlet’s spreading languidly ruining starch white. Snow and freshly spilled blood. A gunshot echoes from the past, her father’s fleetingly proud gaze, a stag’s glazed accusing eye.

 

_Always make sure you can bring your quarry down with a single shot. Never take two._

 

Joan just barely manages to stifle a shiver as a blast of frigid Russian wind washes over her, she shakes her head. “It’s merely a flesh wound. I’m fine.” She tries to shrug it off only to wince when said wound decides it's time to make its presence known by sending a sharp sting through Joan’s body.

 

To her dismay, it doesn’t go unnoticed.

 

Vera cautiously steps forward, concern etched out across delicate features. The warmth cast off from doe blue eyes is nearly unbearable yet intoxicating.   

 

_A tiny mouse timidly approaches the lioness with a thorn in its paw. Will she be befriended or eaten? Well, that, my dears, depends entirely upon how hungry the beast is at that moment now, doesn’t it?_

 

Oh, little mouse you have no idea.

 

“Vera,” Her voice a low warning growl. She shouldn’t be here. Not now, not when the beast was this close to the surface, scratching and clawing to get out. “I need you to leave.”

 

“Stop being so stubborn and let me help you.” Vera chastises gently and does the unthinkable. She touches around the wound. Joan snatches the offending hand away with a snarl, her grip so tight around a slender wrist she faintly hears a pained hiss. Fingertips shimmer red in the fluorescent lighting.

 

Joan’s eyes bleed black and her nostrils flare, scenting the hint of copper in the air. The beast thrashes furiously against the bars until finally they bend, warp and shatter.

 

She lunges, grabbing the small woman by the biceps in vice-like grips, she pushes and leads her backwards to the window where she spins her around to face the courtyard, palms flat against the seal. Joan's upon her in a second, mounting and containing the much smaller woman with her sheer weight. Obsidian glance over a slender shoulder out the window watching the women talk idly in groups and exercise.

 

They may see--let them. Let them see their alpha take what was hers.

 

“Joan! What the fuck are you doing!?” Vera hisses, attempting to push herself up only to pressed back down.

 

“Don’t move.” Tone full of cold authority.

 

The deputy struggles a bit more, earning a reprimanding nip to her shoulder. A yelp and she freezes.

 

_Good girl._

 

Joan reaches down, shucking the inferior skirt up around slender hips, exposing a pair of lacy navy underwear to her greedy gaze. Ungodly sexy they may be, they were still in the way however so they had to go.

 

Using her might, Joan rips them away revealing the true prize underneath.

 

At the cool blast of air, the small muscular back bends into a perfect arch into Joan’s crotch ready for breeding. And Dear _Lord_ if there ever was a time she wished for a cock. To feel every centimeter of impossibly tight walls surrounding her while she drove Vera’s head into the glass. Perhaps later when drowning in Russia's finest she’ll acquire one online.

 

Joan licks her lips, tasting the chalky expensive shade of scarlet there, then mounts. Curling her left arm around Vera’s waif-like waist, she snakes her other hand down in between two pert round cheeks, and slides a finger through molten folds, reveling in abundance of moisture she finds.

 

How delightful. It seems her cute little mouse has a kink. Joan grins against Vera like a fiendish cartoon wolf.

 

"Stop," Vera manages to squeeze out feebly from between tightly clenched teeth. The moth does fight the webbing, but the more she does the worse it binds.

 

The spider approaches curved fangs unsheathed.

  
Without preamble, Joan plunges three fingers deep into Vera's wet pussy. A groaned hiss of pleasure escapes the deputy's clenched lips and Joan rewards her by curling her fingers. She quickly finds what she seeks, and Vera clenches desperately around her digits as she motions 'come hither'.

  
“Oh God.” Vera prays to a holy power in the Devil’s presence. It does not go unpunished.

  
Letting go of the deputy’s hip, Joan unbuckles her trousers, pulls them down a bit and grits teeth as she drives into Vera harder, slamming her hips into her hand in aid. She brings her lips low to Vera’s shoulder as she speaks to her in a cruel hiss. “You like this don’t you, Vera. To be taken like a bitch in heat.”

  
Unable to speak, Vera’s eyes roll back with pleasure, she cries out in pain when Joan clamps onto the nape of her neck, scruffing the skin there with sharp teeth while thrusting into her with abandonment. It’s a primal pose. One designed to subdue and conquer.

  
The pace is set to brutal from then on. _Mine mine mine_. She plunges and curls into silken depths, claiming every centimeter as her territory.

  
Joan unlocks her teeth, freeing her mouth. “Don’t you!?”

  
“Yes!” Vera nearly screeched the sinew of her neck bulging as she does so. And then she cums, pulsating around Joan, her body desperately trying to milk long slender fingers. Vera’s sobs reduced to quick, gasping sighs. She goes weak, and her head lolls forward against the cool concrete window seal.  

  
Joan growls shoving her trousers and underwear around her thighs, she pulls Vera’s hips back, and begins to ground against her ass, lewdly sliding slickly against pale flesh.

  
Vera moans, lifts herself on her arms once more and arches. Willing to take all that is given. So more she shall have. Clawing at her slender waist, Joan begins to fuck her with a beastlike intensity that leaves the both of them breathless.

  
Warm pulses of pleasure shoot through Joan’s body with each thrust, her walls flutter and clamp madly around air. She wasn’t going to last. The coil deep within Joan’s belly grows tighter and tighter until-- it springs.

  
Teeth bared, back reared, she cums with a growl.

  
She collapses atop of Vera with a grunt, breathing heavily as her body throbs with pleasure. Still, she remains controlled enough to keep from crushing the much smaller woman. They sit there in a lewd embrace for a few moments until their vitals finally calm.

  
Sated for now the beast purrs like a morbidly obese housecat.

  
Blood and sex drunk, Joan lazily nuzzles the nape of Vera’s neck and gives the bite mark there a few tender licks, smirking when a gasp falls from coral lips. She ghosts her mouth over the shell of Vera’s ear. “Tonight, you will meet me at my place at eight o’clock, is that understood?”

  
Vera shivers but dares not move. Ever the submissive one. “Yes, Governor.”

 

 


End file.
